happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Seth
Seth is a fanon character of HTF. Character Bio Seth is a dark green bear covered with long shaggy hair. He is a nice guy, but a generally lazy with a big appetite. He is pretty gluttonous when it comes to food and does not usually share his food. He also tends to eat pretty quickly. He may steal food sometimes, but usually gives them back or does something more important than eating them. Seth will sometimes get some sort of karmic retribution, mostly for his greedy behaviour towards food. He has a high survival rate and survives in most of his episodes. Episodes Starring Roles *Free Sampling *Creators Collide *Dread and Breakfast *A Bear in the Hole *Hop for Joy *One Scoob of Ice Cream *Now You're Cookie *Hungry Imagination Featuring Roles *Cat Scratch Fever *Sloppy Seconds *Fat Chance *Piece of Cheesecake *The Weakest Link *Dis-Orient *Tight Squeeze *Pie And By *Weight your Turn *Let's Play With Art *The Biggest Loser *Return to Gender *Bread of Lead *Coop D'Etat *Dirty Dozen *Milk Kringle *Candy Giant *The HTF Clown Killings Appearances *Heads or Tails *Seeing Green *Card Sharp and Clock Sharp *Pre-Stuffed *No Big Dill *Stake on the Barbie *Idol Care *Two Fat Guys and a Chef *Table Flipper *Whatever Votes Your Boat *Cease of Cake *Lucky Raccoon Deaths #Dread and Breakfast - Falls in meat grinder. #Sloppy Seconds - Sliced in half. #Piece of Cheesecake - Popped by fork. #The Weakest Link - Numerous shards of glass impale his head. #Card Sharp and Clock Sharp - Dies in explosion. #Dis-Orient - Flattened by rickshaw. #Let's Play With Art - Museum collapses on him (debatable). #Return to Gender - Food court collapses on him (debatable). #Hop for Joy - Splatters. #Bread of Lead - Collides with Ariel. #Coop D'Etat - Decapitated with axe. #Stake on the Barbie - Strangled by Bun using Sir #Idol Care - Chokes on a pretzel bun. (Offscreen/Debatable). #Dirty Dozen - Chokes on food. #Milk Kringle - Turned into a cookie by Noc Noc. #One Scoob of Ice Cream - Killed by bomb. #Table Flipper - Sliced by plates. #Now You're Cookie - Crushed and flattened by Emojie. #Whatever Votes Your Boat - Crushed by a table. #Candy Giant - Crushed by Nutty. #The HTF Clown Killings - Impaled by multiple knifes and forks, dies from blood loss. Kill Count *Lumpy - 1 ("Free Sampling") *Perry - 1 ("Creators Collide" along with Josh) *Josh - 1 ("Creators Collide") *Pudgy - 1 ("Tight Squeeze") *Jerky - 1 ("The Biggest Loser" along with Food Fight) *Ariel - 1 ("Bread of Lead") Trivia *He was based on the creator's somewhat gluttonous behaviour, except the character is made much more gluttonous. **He is actually a loose rendition of the creator as a HTF character. But he isn't named after the creator. **As he no longer represents his creator, he was given up for adoption and as of January 2019 is now owned by User:Justinsz. **As of 1/6/19, the user who adopted Seth has given him a brand new design, giving him raggy clothes, a brighter color scheme, and sauce noticeable on his face and clothes. *He is guilty for two of the seven deadly sins: gluttony and sloth (as a joke, he is a sloth bear). *He is often mistaken for a koala because of his ears. His ears were shrunken later on to decrease confusion. He used to have claws but were removed later on. The yellow-green patch of fur on his chest would also be turned into the usual tummy marking. *He might pick foods off the ground if they are in good condition (as seen in No Big Dill). Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bears Category:Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Greedy Characters Category:Self-Inserts Category:Fat Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Justinsz's Characters